Starry Night
by Devoda
Summary: N/L: Everythings been normal between them. Nakama. But, what happeneds on one Starry Night that could twist Lucy's feelings? REVIEW!


_Do you remember how you looked at her that night? Remember the stars and how they looked especially beautiful THAT night? You couldn't keep yourself from staring into her round, pretty milk chocolate eyes. Just seeing her smile brightly made you happy, too. _

_You knew how oblivious she was to your feelings. How she drove you mad at her cute expressions and remarks, without knowing, of course. _

_She loved the natural warmth of your hand, that starry night. You tried to look casual, but failed to hide the blood from rushing to your face every time she glanced at you or exclaimed in awe at the stars. _

_You loved it when she took your hand, and squeezed it as she said: "Thank you," _

_You didn't really know what she meant by that, but you didn't care. You smiled back, "Welcome, Luce." _

_You also loved it every time a chilly breeze enveloped her; she would scoot in closer to you, until she was resting her head on your shoulder and you wrapped your arm around her._

_You didn't say anything to her, except whenever she talked. _

_You never wanted to say your real feelings, your real wants and desires. 'I love you,' or 'I wish this night would stay forever,' because you didn't want anything to change._

_You didn't mind that tomorrow, she'd greet you the same, smile at you the same, and act the same. As nakama. Nothing more, sadly, but nothing less, thankfully. _

_And, y'know, you'd have your thoughts about her in your mind, and always laugh at her or tease her for being 'weird,'_

_But you wouldn't have her any other way. _

_She was Lucy. _

_And that was the best thing of all._

* * *

**To:** Mirajane

**From: **Lucy

**Subject: **Yesterday

Hey!

Oh, boy. I really need to talk to you! Yesterday night was both weird, yet absolutely wonderful! It makes NO sense! I couldn't stop thinking about it, I didn't go to sleep yesterday night. Plus, it's NOT my fault I don't have guy experience! I haven't ever had a boyfriend, let alone even a kiss! (Nor do I do now, don't get me wrong.)

Please, please, PLEASE message back soon!

-Lucy(:

**To:** Lucy

* * *

**From: **Mirajane

**Subject: **RE: Yesterday

Okay, okay…

Yesterday night was beautiful, I loved the stars!

Anyway, what seems to be the problem? It sounds like you spend some time with a boyy~!

Am I wrong?

Gimme the D's! :D

-Mirajane

* * *

**To: **Mirajane

**From:** Lucy

**Subject:** Starry Night

Yes, it was with a guy.

Not just any guy you see off the side of the street, but Natsu.

Yeah, him!

Okay, in all your years, have you EVER seen Natsu BLUSH? Uh, I haven't! Plus, at the end, I found myself cuddled up with him (NOT laying down. Just resting my head a bit… hand his arm around me a bit… and our faces really close… a bit…)

OMG, what am I gonna do? I should just act normally, right? Pretend nothing like that happened on that Starry Night?

-Lucy

* * *

**To: **Lucy

**From: **Mirajane

**Subject: **RE: Starry Night

WOW, Natsu? Blushing? HOW CUTE!

I'm so happy for you!

So, you like him a lot? You two would be an amazing couple! Everyone thinks so, too. I just talked to Gray the other day, and Ezra. Oh, goodness! This is so exciting!

No, don't act as if nothing at all happened. He might think you don't care, if you do that.

It's obvious he likes you, though.

You should give him a chance!

-Mirajane

* * *

**To: **Mirajane

**From: **Lucy

**Subject:** Together!

Me?

Natsu?

Couple?

My heads about to explode, I'm getting really hot and lightheaded.

E-everyone thinks it would be a good idea? Like, this has been a conversation! Oh, god!

I… I can't think. I'll talk to you at the Guild later…

Gahhh!

-Lucy

* * *

**To: **Lucy

**From:** Ezra

**Subject:** You and Natsu's relationship status

Lucy,

I heard everything from Mirajane just now.

I'm happy that you have finally realized that there is something special between you and Natsu.

I wish you all the best.

-Ezra.

* * *

**To: **Ezra

**From: **Lucy

**Subject: **RE: You and Natsu's Relationship Status

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

X_X

* * *

**To: **Mirajane

**From: **Ezra

**Subject: **… [FORWARDED MESSAGE ATTACHED: RE: You and Natsu's Relationship Status]

Lucy's weird.

Natsu's right.

* * *

**To: **Ezra

**From: **Mirajane

**Subject: **RE: …

Hahah, she's odd, alright.

But, only someone like Natsu could understand. :-D 3

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it! (: **_

**_The begining was supposed to be like ... the previous night that Lucy was talking about ..._**

**_:D_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-Ada Devoda(:_**


End file.
